The Amazing Race 24
(also known as The Amazing Race: All-Stars is the twenty-fourth season of The Amazing Race and the sixth season covered by RHAP. For the third time in Amazing Race USA history, eleven teams of two returning racers compete for a second chance at the $1 million prize. Description Like the past season, this season The Amazing Race was covered entirely by correspondent Jessica Liese. In addition to appearing on the podcast, Jessica Liese continued to blog about each episode. In an effort to expand coverage, there were an average of three shows per week this season. Sunday night featured a show with Rob and Jessica almost immediately after the episode to discuss it, much like Survivor Know-it-Alls. The next day brought on a previous racer/team to discuss the recent episode. For the first time, RHAP also interviewed each week's eliminated team.https://twitter.com/robcesternino/status/436951723169419264 List of Podcasts and Guests Note: Rob Cesternino appeared on every podcast of the season. Jessica Liese appeared on every podcast of the season except exit interviews. Pre-season January 29, 2014 - First Impressions of the Cast of Amazing Race All-Stars February 17, 2014 - The Amazing Race All-Stars Season Preview Show Episode 1 February 23, 2014 - Amazing Race All-Stars Recap: A Flash in the Pancreas February 24, 2014 - Talking with the Latest Eliminated Players from Amazing Race: William "Bopper" Minton, Natalie Anderson, Nadiya Anderson February 25, 2014 - Amazing Race All-Stars Episode 1 Recap LIVE with Team Guido:Joe Baldassare, Bill Bartek Episode 2 March 2, 2014 - Amazing Race All-Stars Episode 2 Recap: Leaver of the Pack March 3, 2014 - Exit Interview with Mark Jackson & Mallory Ervin: Mark Jackson, Mallory Ervin March 3, 2014 - TAR 23 Winners Jason & Amy Recap Amazing Race All-Stars Ep #2: Jason Case, Amy Diaz Episode 3 March 9, 2014 - Amazing Race All-Stars Episode 3 Recap: Welcome to the Jungle March 10, 2014 - Exit Interview with Team Youtube aka Joey Graceffa & Meghan Camarena: Joey Graceffe, Meghan Camarena March 10, 2014 - Amazing Race All-Stars Episode 3 Recap with Abba from TAR 21: 'Mark Abbattista Episode 4 March 16, 2014 - 'Amazing Race All-Stars Episode 4 Recap: Smarter, Not Harder March 17, 2014 - Amazing Race All-Stars Ep #4 with Jodi Winchenski from TAR 14: 'Jodi Winchenski Episode 5 March 23, 2014 - 'Amazing Race All-Stars Episode 5 Recap: Can't Make Fish Bite March 24, 2014 - Exit Interview with Margie and Luke: Margie O'Donnell, Luke Adams March 24, 2014 - Gary & Will from TAR 21 Recap Amazing Race All-Stars Episode 5: 'Gary Wojnar, Will Chiola Episode 6 March 30, 2014 - 'The Amazing Race All-Stars Episode 6 Recap: Down and Dirty March 31, 2014 - Max & Katie Discuss Familiar Faces on the Amazing Race All-Stars: 'Max Bichler, Katie Bichler Episode 7 April 14, 2014 - 'Amazing Race 2014 Episode 7 Recap: When in Rome April 14, 2014 - Interview with the Latest Team Eliminated: 'John Erck, Jessica Hoel April 14, 2014 - 'Tim & Brandon from TAR 23 Recap Ep #7: 'Tim Wiyninger, Brandon Squyres Episode 8 April 20, 2014 - 'Full Coverage of Double U-Turn-Gate April 21, 2014 - Interview with the Latest Team Eliminated from Amazing Race All Stars: 'Flight Time, Big Easy Episode 9 April 27, 2014 - 'The Accidental Alliance vs. The Brenchels April 28, 2014 - All Stars Episode 9 Recap with Original TAR winner, Brennan Swain: 'Brennan Swain Episode 10 May 4, 2014 - 'Return of the U-Turn in the Episode 10 Recap May 5, 2014 - Exit Interview with 'The Cowboys', Jet & Cord: Jet McCoy, Cord McCoy May 5, 2014 - Previewing the Final Four All-Star Teams Episode 11 May 11, 2014 - Amazing Race All-Stars Episode 11 Recap RHAP-up May 12, 2014 - Talking with the Latest All Stars Team Who Got Eliminated: 'Leo Temory, Jamal Zadran May 12, 2014 - 'All-Stars Episode 11 Recap with Marie Mazzocchi: 'Marie Mazzocchi Finale May 18, 2014 - 'Amazing Race 2014 All Stars Finale Recap: A Magical Night in Vegas May 19, 2014 - Exit Interviews with The Final 3 All-Stars: Dave O'Leary, Connor O'Leary, Caroline Cutbirth, Jennifer Wayne, Brendon Villegas, Rachel Reilly Other Facts References External Links *[http://robhasawebsite.com/category/amazing-race-2/ The Amazing Race 24 Feed on Robhasawebsite.com] *[http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLhUCekA62vQ8QwXZr8WcAjbIpnNOfcd57 The Amazing Race 24 YouTube playlist (only contains episode recaps)] Category:The Amazing Race Podcasts Category:The Amazing Race